the39cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 10: Into the Gauntlet
Into the Gauntlet Into the Gauntlet is the tenth and final book in The 39 Clues novel series. It was written by Margaret Peterson Haddix and released on August 31, 2010. In the beginning of the book, Amy and Dan think about if they ever should have joined the clue hunt, and every misfortune they've had. Their lead is a poem found in their hotel room. However, it is then stolen by Isabel Kabra.[2] It is revealed that William Shakespeare was a powerful Madrigal and the most important clue (the serum recipe) is on the line against their competitors. Mr. McIntyre and Fiske Cahill reveal there's another family out there that makes Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa. The globe on the 39 Clues symbol is (Unlike the first nine books) shattered into pieces. The message on the cards is: Only together can we fight the true enemy. The secret message in the book is: The Cahills aren't the only ones looking for the Clues. The Vespers are coming. Plot Into the Gauntlet begins as Amy and Dan Cahill enter a London hotel tired and confused. They receive another lead, but this is stolen by Isabel Kabra via a pet monkey. However, Dan, who has already memorized it, rewrites it. Nellie finds out that the coin the monkey left behind was Isabel Kabra's bug. After the bug was destroyed, they go around the room checking for other bugs. They find three other bugs (one for each branch, excluding the Lucians) and decide to destroy them. Amy figures out that the clue leads to William Shakespeare, so they go to a performance of Romeo and Juliet in The Globe Theatre. Once there, they confront the Starlings ('dressed like ninjas'), who are back in the Clue Hunt, Jonah Wizard, who has been forced by his mother to become involved again, Alistair Oh, the Holts, and Ian, Natalie and Isabel Kabra. Amy and Dan take part of the lead and go to Stratford-upon-Avon, where Shakespeare was born. They are misled to Shakespeare's birthplace, but figure out that they must got to where he is buried. Amy and Dan goes to Shakespeare's grave. Dan and Amy arrived after their competition, excluding Isabel Kabra, Eisenhower Holt, and Cora Wizard, and are to find that they are, for once, are not quarelling and are instead making unsuccessful 'alliances' and exchanging clues.The teams leave the Cahills in the gravesite while bugging them. Amy and Dan were aware of that but communicated via paper. When Dan rubs Shakespeare's gravestone, he find an extra verse he finds out a hint to the hint of the location of the final serum. The other teams ask for Dan for some gravestone rubbings, convinced that he has found a lead. Dan only gives them the first verse. After leaving the gravesite, they reproach the gravesite again to collect the lead from Shakespeare's tomb. They find a ribbon in the grave and figure out that it they must go to Cahill Island, the Madrigals' stronghold. Meanwhile, Sinead Starling steals a digitized version of the ribbon from the grave's guardian, and the other teams simply use tracking devices on Amy and Dan. The two Cahills fly to Cahill Island, where they must work together with the other teams in order to get through the gauntlet, a maze of facts about the clues. Unfortunately, Isabel Kabra has already reached the center using explosives and entering the gauntlet backwards. Ian and Natalie reveal on the way to the center that they have tricked their mother, meaning that she will show no mercy. Finally, the teams are forced to give up their clues in order to save their loved ones. Isabel Kabra makes the final serum, but is foiled when she threatens to shoot Ned Starling. The teams unite at last and defeat Isabel, destroying the final serum in the process. The teams separate on amiable terms, and Amy and Dan stay behind with Fiske and Mr. McIntyre, who give them a letter from Grace. They then reveal that the entire Clue Hunt was just a preparation for the battle with another family (revealed in the book's secret message as the Vespers). Amy and Dan are left in the legal custody of both their Great-Uncle Fiske and Nellie, but it is made clear that their adventures is just beginning.